Saving Electricity
by cockenygeezah
Summary: there's not many mike and dave love stories floating round at the moment. so heres a smut filled taster for what's left to come. mike, dave and showers :


**hi guys. i couldn't help notice that we on this community haven't written many mike and dave stories. so here's a little oneshot to warm you up for the main number.**

Mike lounged contently on Dave's lap, twirling locks of his hair round his finger, occasionally stealing a kiss. The T.V blared in the background, as though demanding attention from the two men. Dave scrunched his nose up, pulling his hair away from Mike's hands. Mike pouted and leant in to kiss him, pulling him closer with a now free hand, gently sucking at his bottom lip. Their eyes closed simultaneously as the kiss grew more lustful. Dave's hand snaked under Mike's shirt, making him sigh in pleasure.

"Oi! If you're not gonna watch T.V, the least you can do is turn it off. We're trying to save electricity here," Noel's voice rang out, cutting through the atmosphere. Mike pulled away from Dave, looking up at his brother.

"Did you have to? I was having fun!"

Dave smiled fondly, shaking his head.

"Well then take it upstairs. And stop wasting electricity. It costs money." He grinned and walked back upstairs, leaving Dave and Mike, once more, alone. Dave nipped at Mike's neck, alerting him to his presence. Mike gasped, tilting his head back and holding onto Dave's shoulders for support. Julian walked into the room, switching the T.V on and sitting next to them on the sofa.

"Don't mind me. I just want to catch big fat quiz of the year."

Mike looked up again, sighing. Dave grinned and stood up, placing mike back on the couch.

"I'm taking a shower. Seeing as we can get no peace." He smiled at Mike, raised his eyebrow at Julian and walked out the room.

Upstairs, Dave stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, rubbing his aching neck slightly. The bathroom door suddenly opened, then shut again. Dave peered through the smoky glass, glancing at a small figure. Suddenly Mike appeared at the shower door, sliding it back.

"Hello Dave," he started, looking him up and down. Dave raised his eyebrow as Mike slowly began teasing open his shirt buttons, slipping the warm material off himself. His eyebrows almost disappeared as mikes hands slid down his front, journeying towards his belt. This too found the floor rather quickly, his jeans and boxers soon joining his shirt and belt. Dave grinned, laughing slightly. Mike raised his eyebrow, bit his lip and stepped in next to Dave, shutting the door behind them without a word.

"Got some peace now…" he whispered, running a finger down Dave's chest, making him gasp. Mike laughed, pressing himself against Dave, who was also-to mikes happiness-gloriously turned on. Dave grabbed mike, pushing him against the cold wet tiles, pressing his lips against his, peppering kisses all down his neck.

"Oh shit Dave…" he spluttered, his head falling back onto the wall. An unorthodox moan spilled from Mike's mouth as he travelled lower, kissing tiny patterns, slowly down his chest and stomach. Mike grabbed hold of Dave's hair, tangling his fingers in it as he travelled lower. He looked up at Mike, grinning sexily, before slowly-oh so very slowly-took the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Mike yelped in ecstasy, his knees buckling. Dave caught him, holding him against the wall as he continued his ministrations, licking further down slowly. Suddenly, he took him fully in the mouth, as far as he could go, choking as mike thrust into it sharply. Mike practically screamed in pleasure, biting his lip to stop himself as he thrust again into Dave's slowly moving mouth. Running his hands slowly up the inside of mikes thigh, Dave began to bob up and down, sucking roughly, bringing forth more longing moans from Mike's throat.

"Oh fuck Dave I'm goi-" he began, unable to finish the sentence, instead ending it by coming violently into Dave's awaiting mouth. Dave grinned, swallowing the majority then pulling away and spitting the rest out, watching it drain away. He looked up at mike, who was leaning, breathless and panting against the steam covered wall. Dave grinned and slowly began cleaning mike up with his tongue. The door burst open, and in strode noel. He pulled open the shower door and gawped.

"What the hell are you two doing in the shower together?!"

Mike and Dave looked at each other, grinning.

"Saving electricity," they answered together.

**what d'ya think? any good? read an review please. **

**love**

**your cockenygeezah **

**x**


End file.
